Benutzer Diskussion:Le Leo
Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Leopardtail's Reward. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 20:21, 21. Aug. 2012 Nabren der Schwäche Hi Leo, Ich wollte dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass ich dein Cover von Narben der Schwäche gelöscht hab, da die Katze darauf ein Recolor ist und recolors hier nicht erlaubt sind ^^ Tautropfen (Diskussion) 15:15, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Na das war ja mal wieder klar.... Wenn Shani dir etwas anbietet solltest du vorher fragen obs ne Recolor ist, sie sieht nämlich nicht ein, dass das einfach nur faul und unkreativ ist. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:57, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hi ^^ ich wollte mal fragen, wo es die Vorlagen für die Jungen gibt (ohne die Mutter) wie z.b.: bei Leopardenjunges : thumb|leftBitte schreibe mir schnell zurück ;) Deine Schattenrose Hi Leo, ich möchte dich bitten, nachträglich die Unterschrift der Erstellerin der Vorlagen an die Jungenvorlagen heranzumachen, da ich die Bilder sonst löschen muss. Danke im vorraus Tautropfen (Diskussion) 11:38, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Überall wo eine unterschrift dran ist, sollte diese auch dranbleiben, bei der Jungen/Königinvorlage ist zB eine. Es ist egal welche du nimmst, ob du wie ich das Geschnörkel der Heilervorlage oder den link von anderen Vorlagen nimmst. Hauptsache du lässt sie dran, wenn sie da sind ^^ Tautropfen (Diskussion) 12:27, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bilder für Anonymis xD Hi :D Also, in diesem wiki gibt es anonyme benutzer, die auch ihre eigenen Seiten erstellen. Leider können wir keine Bilder reinstellen/malen :,( Wenn du möchtest, kannst du Bilder für uns malen, musst aber nicht. ^^ Wenn du interresiert bist klicke hier. Dankeschön ;D Zeichenprogramm, Vorlagen Hallo Leo, zwei fragen, welches Malprogramm benutzt du und welche Vorlagen hast du für Adlerfrost benutz? Lg Traumherz Traumherz 16:57, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:17, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Bist du schon mal bei Fichtenclan (Gemeinschaftsclan) gewesen? Mach doch mit! Danke Danke für das Bild. Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich es für einen Chara verwende. Naja, aufjedenfall hast und wirst du mich nicht so schnell verlieren und falls du mir auf meine Disk schreibst, hab ich auch kein Problem mal in den Chat zu kommen ;). 16:10, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Benuternamen ändern? Hallo, Ich wollte dich fragen ob du weißst wie man seinen Benutzernamen ändert. Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen.... Glg, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 13:40, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Name Hi Leopardenschweif! Sorry dass ich erst so spät antworte aber mir ist einfach kein anderer name eingefallen.... Aber jetzt habe ich einen und hoffe es funktioniert. Danke! Ich werde mich Silberblüte nennen. Vielen, vielen Dank und Liebste Grüße, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 12:25, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Heyy ich bins wieder Honigblatt! ich weiß auch nicht aber beim umbenennen hat das wiki das ü übersehen (ich habe nämlich gleich ein paar mal überprüft ob es stimmt....) und jetzt heiße ich Silberblte... schaut blöd aus! Naja kann man nichts machen aber ich habe jetzt einen neuen Account namens Dunstherz der name gefällt mir auch! ;) Aber was ich komisch finde ist dass ich die bestätigungs E-Mail gar nie bekommen habe.... Weißt du ob ich einen Account übertragen kann also alle Seiten (z.Bsp. SonnenClan , Moosstern ,....) die ich unter dem Account Honigblatt hatte jetzt Silberblte auf Dunstherz herüberspeichern kann... oder soo, weil sonst hätte ich das ja alles umsonst erstellt. :( Lg, Honig (Dunstherz (Diskussion) 21:09, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Hi Leo (falls ich dich so nennen darf) Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe!! Ich glaube es wird funktionieren! ;) Ist zwar ein bisschen viel zum umändern aber ja,... Ich glaube auch, dass ich es verstanden habe! ;)) GLG,Dunstherz (Diskussion) 10:19, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) HIILFEEE!!!! Hi Leo! Ich habe zwei Seiten erstellt und bin zufrieden damit, aber dann bearbeitet immer ein nicht-abgemeldeter Benutzer meine Seiten. Ich ändere es zwar immer aber nach einem Tag änder er etwas anderes unm das ist sooo nervig!!!! BIITTE HILF MIR!!!! Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich dagegen machen soll..... So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Ich hoffe das du mir schnell helfen kannst.... Glg, Dunstherz (Diskussion) 17:37, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke!! DANKE!! Danke!!! Dunstherz (Diskussion) 18:32, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ein Lebenszeichen meinerseits ;D Hey Leo, ich wollte mal fragen wie es dir so geht? :) Ich war ja ne Weile nicht da und haben dich sehr vermisst *knuddel* Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal wieder schreiben? ;D LG 16:14, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Gefährtenbild Wäre nett, wenn du mir ein Gefährtenbild machen könntest. Angaben: Namen der Gefährten: Kristallflamme und Spatzenherz Aussehen: Kristallflamme: Weiße Kätzin mit drei roten Beinen, (beide Hinterbeine und das rechte Vorderbein) und die linke (Katzensicht) Vorderpfote ist rot. Sie hat rote Ohrenspitzen, eine rote Schwanzspitze und an der linken (Katzensicht) Schulter ein flammenähnliches Zeichen an der Schulter und eisig blaue Augen. Spatzenherz: Hellbrauner Kater mit dunklerer Tigerung und dunklen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Er hat eine ebenso dunkle Brust. Hintergrund: Nadelbäume ganz weit weg. Tageszeit: Abenddämmerung Ort: Hinter dem SchattenClan-Territorium, eine hügelige Wiese, wo Kristallflamme Spatzenherz von der Verbannung zurückholt. Feder: rot, Farben: Hellblau VDIV, deine 11:37, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re:Headshot Vorlagen Vielen Dank für deine Nachricht. Ich werde sie mir bald neu abspeichern. Dann mache ich die Female Vorlage auch dazu. Danke nochmals für den Tipp :) Mit besten Grüßen 20:15, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber ich bin es, Blaufrost! In diesem Wiki bin ich etwas öfter tätig.^^ LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 06:52, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Avatar Hey Leo! Du hast ja Mohnfrost,als schülerin im originalen Warrior cats wiki gemacht,oder? Ich meine das Bild in der Charakterbox. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen ob ich es als Avatar bentuzen darf. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 20:10, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke! Danke! Das ist so nett von dir! [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:08, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hi ^^ Ich wollte fragen ob du das Cover für Spuren im Schnee selber gemacht hast ^^ Es ist wunderschön o_0 LG -- 14:13, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) Danke ^^ Auf jeden Fall gefällt mir das Cover Mega gut und es könnte so beinahe auf einem echten WACA Buch sein :) LG-- 18:09, 8. Mai 2016 (UTC) Heyo :3 Bitte nehme deine Geschichten und Charaktere von meiner Kategrorie (ByLeo) :D LG [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!'']] 13:39, 18. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Sorry ;-; Entschuldiege bitte. Es handelte sich um ein Missverständnis. Außerdem habe icg nicht geantwortet weil ich offline war. Vielleicht war mein Handy zu blöd um mich auszuloggen. Lg [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!'']] 21:26, 23. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: Sorry ;-; Kein Problem :D Ich Blicke durch die Kategorien nicht durch... aber was solls. Ich tüftel jetzt mal ein bisschen und dann hoffe ich es klappt :3 Lg [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!]] 17:14, 29. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Test Re:Signatur Also in meinen einstellungen steht ERS:Benutzer:Kojotenpfote/Sig und halt diese klammern. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''Pfote]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 07:34, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Danke für die Tipps, auch mit dem aber ich mag sie so wie sie ist. Onyx hatte mir den Code ja schon etwas vereinfacht, nachdem Poppy mir die Sig gemacht hatte. Aber jetzt geht es endlich 8:34, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) RE: :Signatur Danke für den Tipp����Ich habe jetzt das geändert was du mir gesagt hast und hoffe, dass meine Siggi keinen Codesalat verursacht! Hier ist sie: 11:45, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Dankeschön Hey, danke dass du mich wegen der Signatur angeschrieben hast :) Mir ist das Problem auch schon aufgefallen, ich hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert ^^ Jedenfalls vielen Dank für die Hilfe! Liebe Grüße, 19:18, 8. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re: Signatur Ich kapier doch eh nichts xD LG [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!'']] 19:38, 15. Mär. 2018 (UTC) heyyy Huhu Leo, ich wollte fragen, ob du Logos designen kannst? LG 12:12, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: Logos Ja ich meinte Clanlogos ^^!! Ich frage, weil ich fragen wollte, ob du für meine und Wintersturms Geschichte Schmerzende Seele für HöhlenClan und / oder AschenClan Logos entwerfen könntest. Ich hab da keine wirkliche Vorstellung wie sie aussehen sollen, also, wenn du dich entscheidest die Logos zu designen, lass deine Fantasie ruhig spielen ❤️ LG 13:48, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Bild�� Heyy ich bin’s (der unnötigste Satz den ich je bringen könnte����‍♀️) Ich habe mal eine Frage (oder doch nicht) Ich liebe deine Bilder!!! Könntest du mir vielleicht Rabenpfote aus Mond der Finsternis malen? Wenn ja, er ist ein hübscher schwarzer Kater mit einer silberweißen Schwanzspitze. Danke schonmal im Vorraus! LG Danke^^ Heyo Habe gerade deine Nachricht bekommen (natürlich habe ich sie ganz gelesen^^)Und ich bin dir nicht böse, weil du mir Rabenpfote nicht malen willst. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich das auch verstehen... und Danke für die Tipps die du mir gegeben hast, nur ich male nicht am Computer sondern am IPad, aber sonst vielen Dank. Ich werde mir sie ganz sicher zu Herzen nehmen^^ Bye Hey, du bist ja echt aufmerksam :) Ich versteh was du meinst, aber ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, das so umzustellen, weil ja die Kategorien so ne kritische Sache sind^^. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich eigentlich diese Kategorien nicht brauche und die Katzen einfach auf der Seite des jeweiligen Rangs auflisten kann, das hat mir nicht sehr viel Zeit gekostet. Ich hätte sonst diese Katgorien anmelden müssen, und da wir ja hier im Wiki dabei sind, die unnötigen Kategorien auszusortieren, habe ich das dann so umgestellt. Ich denke, ich habe mit den Kategorieseiten der jeweiligen Krallenstämme genug Ordnung ;) Man erkennt außerdem an den Namen, welchen Rang die Katze innehaben, deshalb hielt ich die Rangkategorien für überflüssig. Das, was ich jetzt machen muss, sind alle meine Seiten bezüglich der Kategorien zu "aktualisieren"... ist eine kleine lästige Arbeit, aber ich höre dabei Musik, da ist das erträglich^^ LG <3 Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 12:40, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Re:Signatur So lange ich nicht am PC bin rrstelle ich eh keine Vorlagen. Von daher ist das kein Problem. Ich muss ja eigentlich nur den Vorlagen Code von hier kopieten und im anderen Wiki einfügen auf der Vorlagenseite. 07:51, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Danke Erlenfrost (Diskussion) 15:27, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hi Leo, vielen Dank, dass du mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben hast, dass ich meine Kategorie erst anmelden muss, bevor ich sie erstelle^^ Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür - LG deine Erlenfrost ;) Erlenfrost (Diskussion) 15:27, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Re: Signatur Heyo!thumb|400px Also eigentlich ist es mir relativ egal wie du mich nennst. Uuuund ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was mit meiner Signatur nicht stimmen soll. Bei mir funktioniert die nämlich :v Allerdings hieß ich auch vorher xXHippieEndermanXX. Deshalb ist der Name meiner Signatur Seite auch entsprechend anders. Klar gibt es dann diese Seite nicht. Lg ''Fischiiii (눈_눈) well, life sux ᕕ(⨱ヘ⨱)ᕗ ' 60px'' _____________________________ Nochmal hi. Uhm okay. Ich habe halt überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Code Kram. Deshalb weiß ich auch ehrlich gesagt gerade nicht, was du von mir möchtest und in wie fern das bitte schön unpraktisch für irgendwen sein soll. Srsly. Sowas kann ich leider gar nicht. lg Fischiiii (눈_눈) well, life sux ᕕ(⨱ヘ⨱)ᕗ '' 60px'' ______________ Okay. Allerdings verstehe ich trotzdem nicht wie der ganze Mist funktioniert. Und ich benutze sehr wohl hin und wieder die Code-Version wenns ums optische geht. Da ich aber immernoch kaum Ahthumb|400pxnung davon habe, hab ich mir halt so die alternative Version quasi gemacht, weil es anders nicht funktioniert hat. Und das Häckchen is schon angekreuzt. Und ich unterschreibe auch mit 3 ~ Anscheinend bin ich einfach zu unterbelichtet um mich damit vernünftig auseinander zu setzen, aber anders als so funzt es bei mir (warum auch immer) nicht. Fischiiii (눈_눈) well, life sux ᕕ(⨱ヘ⨱)ᕗ '' 60px'' Habs gemacht. Zufrieden? *Seufzer* Also wirklich, dass hätte ich jetzt echt nicht gedacht. Wie konnte dies nur geschehen? Aber danke für den Hinweis ;) Ich weiß nicht so recht wie das geht. Könntest du das vielleicht machen? Indem du das Cover.png in Ivy2.png umnennst? Lg, deine 12:28, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also gut ^^ Lg, deine 12:51, 14. Mai 2018 (UTC) Re: Siggi Hallo, Leo! Vielen Dank für deine Informationen. Ist allerdings ein wenig viel und ich kenne mich nicht so gut mit Technik aus – vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich das mit der Signatur besser lasse und einfach mit den normalen vier Tilden unterschreibe. Das hat ja bisher auch immer geklappt. Außerdem bin ich hier ja gar nicht mehr aktiv – höchstens, wenn ich Änderungen an Silbermonds Geschichte durchführe – deine Nachricht habe ich auch erst heute gesehen. Wie schon gesagt, vielen Dank. Mondjäger (Diskussion) 19:39, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) Überarbeitung meines Prologs Überarbeiten meines Prologs Du wolltest mir gerne helfen und ich wollt dir mein Prolog schicken Prolog: Diese Nacht werde ich nie vergessen. Rehherz liegt mit Schmerzen im Heilerbau. Sie weiß das ihr Kind bald zur Welt kommen wird jedoch wünscht sie sich gerade in diesen Moment das die Schmerzen aufhören. Um ihr hört sie rufe von Schwalbenwind und Honigpfote. „Alles wird gut Rehherz, es ist gleich da.“ Was soll den gut werden. Ich war eine Stolze Katze, Steinstern wollte sogar dass ich zweite Anführerin werde. Aber die Familie geht vor. Ich kann nicht in der Kinderstube sein und zweite Anführerin. Dieses Kind hat mir diese große Gelegenheit genommen, jedoch wird es mir viel mehr geben. Plötzlich höre ich wie in Trance Schwalbenwind rufen „Es sind Zwei Jungen Rehherz.“ ZWEI! Ich dachte eines genügt aber gleich zwei das schaffe ich niemals. Plötzlich sieht Rehherz eine weitere Katze im Heilerbau „Hallo Rehherz.“ Ich glaub ich sehe nicht richtig. Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine Nachricht vom SternenClan bekommen. „Sonnenfrost“ sage ich erstaunt zu ihr. „Ja, ich wundere das du mich noch kennst, schließlich bin ich 3 Monde nach deiner Geburt gestorben.“ antwortet sie. Sie sieht mich mit ihren Grasgrünen Augen an. Ihr Fell ist komplett weiß, bis auf die schwarzen Ohren. „Ich muss dir Gratulieren zu deinen 2 Jungen Rehherz“ sagt Sonnenfrost zu Rehherz. „Du bist doch nicht nur hierhergekommen um mir zu gratulieren oder?“ „Nein Rehherz ich muss dich warnen, die Welt ist in großer Gefahr.“ Will sie mich für dumm verkaufen. Wir sind immer in Gefahr, egal ob durch Zweibeiner, Monster oder Dachse. „Einer deiner beiden Jungen wird großes Unglück über die Clans bringen und das andere wird gutes leisten. Einer wird von der Pfote des anderen getötet. Dies kann niemand ändern sogar der SternenClan nicht.“ prophezeit Sonnenfrost. „Und du darfst keinen davon erzählen wenn du nicht willst dass die Clans für immer untergehen.“ Hoffe du hast verbesserungsvorschläge 19:10, 4. Jun. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 19:10, 4. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Hoffe es ist jetzt besser den dann würde ich es so in der Art weiterschreiben Diese Nacht werde ich nie vergessen. „Ahhhhh“ wann hören diese Schmerzen auf. Ich liege im Heilerbau. Um mir höre ich rufe von Schwalbenwind und Honigpfote. „Alles wird gut Rehherz, es ist gleich da.“ Was soll den gut werden. Ich war eine Stolze Katze, Steinstern wollte sogar dass ich zweite Anführerin werde. Aber die Familie geht vor. Ich kann nicht in der Kinderstube sein und zweite Anführerin. Dieses Kind hat mir diese große Gelegenheit genommen, jedoch wird es mir viel mehr geben. Plötzlich höre ich wie in Trance Schwalbenwind rufen „Es sind Zwei Jungen Rehherz.“ ZWEI! Ich dachte eines genügt aber gleich zwei das schaffe ich niemals. Plötzlich sieht Rehherz eine weitere Katze im Heilerbau „Hallo Rehherz.“ Ich glaub ich sehe nicht richtig. Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine Nachricht vom SternenClan bekommen. „Sonnenfrost“ sage ich erstaunt zu ihr. „Ja, ich wundere das du mich noch kennst, schließlich bin ich 3 Monde nach deiner Geburt gestorben.“ antwortet sie. Sie sieht mich mit ihren Grasgrünen Augen an. Ihr Fell ist komplett weiß, bis auf die schwarzen Ohren. „Ich muss dir Gratulieren zu deinen 2 Jungen Rehherz“ sagt Sonnenfrost zu Rehherz. „Du bist doch nicht nur hierhergekommen um mir zu gratulieren oder?“ „Nein Rehherz ich muss dich warnen, die Welt ist in großer Gefahr.“ Will sie mich für dumm verkaufen. Wir sind immer in Gefahr, egal ob durch Zweibeiner, Monster oder Dachse. „Einer deiner beiden Jungen wird großes Unglück über die Clans bringen und das andere wird gutes leisten. Einer wird von der Pfote des anderen getötet. Dies kann niemand ändern sogar der SternenClan nicht.“ prophezeit Sonnenfrost. „Und du darfst keinen davon erzählen wenn du nicht willst dass die Clans für immer untergehen.“ Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 19:47, 4. Jun. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 19:47, 4. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Gefährtenbild Hallöchen Leo, kannst du mir auch so ein Gefährtenbild machen? *Funkenstern(m) und Blattgrün(w) *" *Funkenstern: Schwarzbrauner Kater mit ungewöhnlich eisblauen Augen, Blattgrün: Weiß mit bleich orangen Streifen an den Beinen und Schwanz *Farben von einem Sonnenuntergang und von Nadelbäumen und von den Katzen *Er gesteht ihr seine Liebe als sie merkt, dass sie Junge von ihm erwartet. *Sonnenuntergeng (Dämmerung) passt das so? Lg 15:41, 21. Jul. 2018 (UTC) RE: Lineart Hi, #Ich hab nun lange gesucht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich die beiden Katzenavatare von deinem letzten Bild schön finde. #Dort hätte ich gern einen Übergeng von dunkellila zu türkis und die Namen sollen die Farbe der Feder haben.'' Und was soll die Farben der Katzen und eines Nadelwaldes haben? der Hintergrund soll dass einfache sein (Habe es so verstanden, dass alle Farben auf dem Bild gemeint sind) #Einen Nadelwald im Sonnenuntergeng als Hintergrund #Sie hat mattblaue Augen ich hoffe dass das die Fragen beantwortet. Glg 17:01, 21. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Katzenvorlage https://www.deviantart.com/nekurosilver/art/HollyLeaves-381056132 das wäre der Link zu der von mir ausgewählten Katzenvorlage LG 16:00, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Lineart, Outlines usw... hCat_base_long_fur_by_ninathewolf-d4o6qxd.png ist das hier ein benutzbares Lineart? Das gefällt mir nämlich auch. Das hier auch: Warrior-Cat-love-Free-lineart-129658247 LG 05:17, 23. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS: danke für die vielen Infos zu Linarts,Outlines usw... Senioren Clan Heii Leo Ich bin hier jetzt auch angemeldet und versuche auch hier aktiv zu werden. Was muss ich jetzt tun, um dem Senioren Clan beizutreten? Ich freue mich auch hier aktiver zu werden. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 16:40, 11. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Re:Vorlage:Stammbaum1 Danke Leo. Aber ich denke ich bleibe bei dem TabellenCode und dass sie, wenn ich Felder leer lasse kleiner werden wusste ich schon. 15:03, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) RE: Besprechen von ? Hi Leo!! Aaalso, richtige Zeiten weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin fast jeden Abend '''im Zeitraum von 20:00 Uhr' bis ungefähr 21:00 Uhr 'hier in den Wikis unterwegs um meine Nachrichten zu gucken usw... ''Wenns ok ist schreib ich dich heute Abend einfach an, wenn ich on bin. Deine überraschte 13:53, 5. Sep. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe es ist nichts schlimmes? Ok, suppi Ok, ich muss jz los zum Reiten, bis heute Abend. ~ 14:09, 5. Sep. 2018 (UTC) online Ich wär jz on ~ 17:35, 5. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Noch ne Frage Achso, eine Frage hab ich noch: Bin ich nun die offizielle Leiterin des Seitenkrams von Freien Katzen, der Kategorie Frei ect oder nicht? LG 21:40, 9. Sep. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich weiss, es ist ein bisschen spät von der Uhrzeit her...�� Freie Katzen seite Wenn du das so siehst? Ich wusste nicht, dass die Seite weg soll... Ist doch eigentlich ne gute Übersicht... Ich dachte woofiziell nur, damit die Fragezeichen bei '' Leiterin der Seite '' wegkönnen... Weshalb soll die Seite denn weg? klar es gibt die Kategorie, aber ich fand die Seite als Clanübersicht gut, ich wollte sie auch wieder überarbeiten nach der sperre... LG 13:20, 10. Sep. 2018 (UTC) PS: Hab schon wieder ne neue Sigi �� Noch ein paar Fragen, wie schon so oft... Hi, ich binss! Ich habe mal wieder Fragen: 1. Kannst du mir den Link zu deiner Talkboxvorlagenseite schicken, damit ich die Codess als Vorlage für eine eigene Talkbox nutzen kann? 2. Wie viel Zeit wirst du ungefähr noch für mein Gefährtenbild brauchen? (wills nur wissen, weil ich wenn das fertig ist, anfangen möchte die short adventure über Blattgrün und Funkenstern zu schreiben und nicht um dich dewswegen unter druck zu setzen, weiß ja wie viel du zu tun hast) 3. Wie hast du dein Talkboxbild wo Le Leo draufsteht gemacht? (Mit welcher/m Programm/App?) Ganz liebe Grüße, 15:15, 10. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Gefährtenbild Achso, uups... Also ich hätte gern die ninathewolf Katzen (also die langhaarversion) ähm ja, das wars was ich sagen wollte, achso, danke für die Antwort in Sachen talk Box. LG 18:16, 10. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Talkbox Hallo Leöchen, Ich habe ein Problem mit meiner neu erstellten Talkbox. (Ja, ich bin durch dich auf die Idee gekommen) Und zwar wollte ich da wo du das Le Leobild hast, mein Weltallbild haben, doch statt einem Bild wird mir dort immer ein Redlink namens 175 px angezeigt. Was ist mein Fehler? Link: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Erlenlicht/Talkbox Hier meine Talkbox: Lg 19:12, 10. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Danke! |timestamp= 13:37, 11. Sep. 2018 (UTC) }} RPGWiki: Sternenclan Hallo Leo, ich hab eine Frage zum RPG Wiki: Können wir einen Sternenclan machen, wo dann die toten Katzencharas hinkommen, und dort das dann auch wie einen richtigen Clan gestalten? (Also so mit eigener Seite, und Hierarchie) Deine 12:24, 14. Sep. 2018 (UTC) RE:RE: Sternenclan im RPGWiki SURVIVOR DOGS ERFINDUNGS WIKI Hi Leo, Ich habe ja ein Wiki mit wildblüte, und da wird immer eine automatische begrüßungsnachricht verschickt. Gibt es dafür eine Vorlage, in der ich den Text verändern kann? Und könnte dein und mein Wiki partner wikis werden? Ich hab kp wie das eigentlich geht... Lg Wikipartnerschaft Super! Dann trag ich das WaCa RPG Wiki jetzt also auf der Hauptseite als Partnerwiki ein? Glg 15.09.18 RE: Patnerwiki Hallo Leo, hier was in den Thread (danke!Danke!Danke!dafür!) könnte: unfomuliert xD (Überschrift) Wir haben ein neues Partnerwiki! Das Wiki (fett, als Link) Survivor Dogs Erfindungs Wiki ist nun unser Partnerwiki, (dann irgendwas das die leute, die interessiert sind gern vorbeischauen können, da wir noch im Aufbau sind. Also Werbung für das bestimmt unbekannteste Wiki der welt) Euer Administratorenteam kannst du das so nehmen bzw noch gut formulieren? Lg 15.09.18 RE:RE: Patnerschaft Es ist im grunde geau dasselbe wie das WaCaErWiki, nur halt mit Hunden... Es geht ums Geschichten schreiben über die Survivor Dogs. Glg ❤ ❤ Gefährtenbild❤️❤️ ❤ ❤ ❤ Das ist richtig schön❤️❤️❤️�� Vielen Dank!!! Ps:Wo kann ich den Bildnamen sehen? (auf dem Handy) Noch ein Gefährtenbild... ❣️ Hallo Leo, Da ich bald ein Buch über Licht das im Morgen erwacht und Fluss der in See mündet schreiben will, würde ich gern noch ein Gefährtenbild bei dir (beantragen? Das klingt so Formell...) Naja, also: Namen: Licht und Fluss (die Stammesnamen wären zu lang, oder?) Aussehen: Licht ist Hellbraun und weiße Tigerkätzin mit hellgrünen Augen, Fluss müssen wir noch warten, da er ja noch keinen Spieler hat. Vorlagen: die Zweiter AnführerM.png×für Fluss und so dass sich die gegenseitigen Schweife berühren, Zweiter AnführerW.png für Licht Hintergrund: Eine Gegend wie der Hochfelsen vom Waldterritorium des echten WaCa. Farben: Die Feder unter der Schrift braun zu rot, die Felsengegend grau und schattig, Ort: Sie sitzen vor den Felsen und schauen sich verträumt an. Tageszeit: Sonnenhoch, sodass die Sonne hinter ihren Köpfen hinter den Hochfelsen hervor haut. Ich hoffe das passt so, du kannst es natürlich noch mit malen, da Fluss noch adoptiert werden muss, damit er ein Aussehen hat, Aber lass dir Zeit. Glg, 16.09.18 Licht Das im Morgen erwacht Aussehen Hi Leo, Hier ist einfach mal ein Bild aus meinem Kalender abfotografiert, wie Licht aussieht. (Bild auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht) Lg 16:40, 19. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Re: Signatur Hi, danke das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ich habe es jetzt in den Einstellungen noch mal geändert und hoffe, dass jetzt alles so passt. ^^ Lg 16:42, 8. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Re: Partnerwiki-Stuff Hey Leo, erstmal danke für den Fix an meiner Nachrichtenseite :'D Ich wäre jetzt im Erf-Wiki-Chat. Ich habe ne grobe Ahnung, was du meinst, aber um was es sich genau bei diesen Überbleibseln handelt, müsstest du mir dann noch mal genauer zeigen ^^ 15:12, 20. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Geschichten Hey Leo, Also aus dem Kopf weiß ich nicht, wie viele von diesen Usern in diesem Wiki hier schon/noch eine By-Kategorie haben, aber die kann man dann ja noch ergänzen. Was die gelöschten Geschichten angeht, wurden die alle von Mew erstellt und später von ihr in die Löschanträge-Kategorie wieder gepackt weil, Zitat, "damals als ich im Rpg Wiki half wollte der Admin das alle Geschichten und Co von da rüber ins Erfinderwiki gepackt werden. Aber dann wurden die im Rpg Wiki doch nicht gelöscht und der meinte dann brauchen wir die im Erfinderwiki nicht mehr." Wenn die Geschichten also noch im RPG-Wiki existieren, kannst du sie gerne mit rüberkopieren ^^ 17:53, 1. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Re: Hallo und Signatur Hey! Vielen Dank für den Hinweis betreffend der Signatur, ich hoffe dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe ^^' Und nein, keine Angst, deine Nachricht hat sich keineswegs böse angehört, ich bin immer dankbar für Hilfe/ konstruktive Kritik :) Liebe Grüße, 16:24, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Danke Hey Leo, erstmal danke dafür, das du mich aufmerksam gemacht hast, das jemand wo anders meine Vorlagen so verwendet. Jetzt wäre meine Frage, was ich machen kann, da das ja ein anderes Wiki ist? Soll ich oder kann ich das irgendwo melden? 09:07, 7. Feb. 2019 (UTC) P.S. Danke für die Geburtstagsgratulation^^ Re: Oh well... Hey, danke für die Information. Ich denke ich werde noch bei dem alten bleiben und es mir dann später genauer überlegen ;) Auf jeden Fall aber sehr schön gemalt :) Lg, deine 13:02, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) '''Sei gegrüßt Le Leo! Hi ich bin Bluttatze :3. Ich habe jetzt das Senioren Clan Logo in meinem Profil ich hoffe ich bin jetzt aufgenommen OwO Lg You may die, but you are always in my heart 07:45, 31. Mai 2019 (UTC)Bluttatze Danke fürs hinzufügen :) You may die, but you are always in my heart 13:05, 1. Jun. 2019 (UTC)Bluttatze SeniorenClan Hi^^ Bei einem früheren Update meiner Profil-Seite ist wohl das SeniorenClan-Logo vergessen gegangen. Ich habe es jetzt wieder hinzugefügt. Wäre toll, wenn du mich wieder hinschreiben könntes :) LG, Mohn 13:52, 6. Jun. 2019 (UTC)